


And ends with a broken heart

by Nat_the_Late



Series: How it goes between us [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La neige et la nuit tombent sur les bois silencieux de Lothlorien. Thranduil boit. Elrond le regarde. Ils savent, tous les deux. Ils savent et ne diront rien. Et la soirée s'achève dans un fracas de cœur brisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And ends with a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alerte yaoi niveau 1. Rien d'assumé, mais impliqué. En plus, je suis dans l'OOC en plein. Et déprime à l'horizon. …Comment j'ai pu écrire ça, moi ?

Une calme soirée d’hiver, au début du Troisième Age.  


La nuit tombe en flocons nacrés sur les bois silencieux de Lothlorien et la cité de Caras Galadhon déjà presque endormie. Quelques lumières flottent encore parmi les branches d’argent des grands mallorms, et des rires et des chants s’attardent parfois dans l’air glacé du crépuscule. Que ce soit à cause de ces fantomatiques échos de vie, à cause de la chute discrète de la neige qui recouvre lentement la forêt de son manteau d’éternité, ou tout simplement à cause de l’humeur nostalgique des derniers Elfes noctambules, la nuit prend ce soir une dimension mélancolique.  


Durant toute la journée, les Galadhrims se sont évertués à achever les derniers préparatifs en vue de la fête du Solstice d’hiver, peaufiner les derniers détails, mitonner les derniers petits plats. Demain soir, le festin sera grandiose et la fête, somptueuse. On dansera, on chantera, on jouera et chacun se couchera tard, avec un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles au fond des yeux. Demain sera jour de fête et jour de joie. Mais ce soir, c’est le silence, et le cœur du monde elfique sombre doucement dans le rêve et le sommeil.  


Seule la lueur tremblante d’une discrète petite fenêtre éclaire encore la nuit, quelque part dans le palais des seigneurs de la Lórien. C’est de là que proviennent, seuls à présent, les derniers éclats de rires et de paroles troublant la quiétude de la ville.  


Assis dans une des chaises de bois verni aux pieds finement travaillés présentes dans son étude, le seigneur Celeborn discute avec ses hôtes, de ce ton léger des longues soirées d’hiver passées au coin du feu. Debout près de son époux, Galadriel écoute en souriant les propos échangés. Thranduil, après avoir jeté son dévolu sur un fauteuil capitonné et un verre de vin, sirote désormais ce dernier en donnant parfois son avis sur tel ou tel sujet, s’énervant rapidement et partant à rire tout aussi vite. Confortablement installée dans un sofa aux coussins de velours, Celebrían parle beaucoup, d’une voix douce où tinte l’éclat fugace d’un sourire espiègle. A ses côtés, son époux déguste en silence un des gâteaux au miel et aux amandes qu’un Elfe avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt, avec un panier de fruits séchés et plusieurs bouteilles de Dorwinion. Il n’en reste déjà plus que la moitié. De gâteaux, de fruits, et de bouteilles.  


Les enfants dorment depuis longtemps. Sitôt couchée, la petite Arwen avait fermé les yeux et on ne l’avait plus entendue. Les jumeaux aussi s’étaient endormis sans causer de problème notoire. Pour autant qu’on puisse considérer que sauter sur leurs lits, décrocher le lustre de leur chambre et faire tourner leur père en bourrique ne sont pas des problèmes notoires. Paradoxalement, les deux fils du roi sindar avaient été plus longs à coucher que leurs homologues noldors, pourtant réputés plus remuants. Fîngwedh, l’aîné, s’était relevé plusieurs fois pour demander un verre d’eau, se plaindre d’avoir trop chaud, embrasser tout le monde, se plaindre d’avoir trop froid… jusqu’à ce que Celeborn menace de se fâcher. Après cela, on ne l’avait plus revu.  


Mais le plus dur avait été de convaincre Legolas qu’il n’y avait pas plus d’araignée que d’Orc sous son lit, qu’il ne pouvait pas dormir dans celui de son ada et qu’il était inutile qu’il reste éveillé pour l’attendre. Le petit prince s’était finalement endormi en serrant d’une main celle de son père et de l’autre une affreuse (de l’avis d’Elrond et de Thranduil) poupée-Nain, du nom de Dorin, lui faisant office de doudou. Un cadeau-blague de Galadriel pour célébrer sa naissance. Legolas refuse toujours de s’en séparer.  


A présent, les enfants dorment tous, la ville est aussi silencieuse que la nuit et Celebrían fait des projets d’avenir. Elle veut agrandir Fondcombe, planter de nouveaux jardins, recueillir tous les Elfes qui errent sans maison pour les retenir… Ses parents l’écoutent d’une oreille bienveillante, Elrond acquiesce de temps à autre. Celebrían pose sa main sur la sienne, d’un geste presque machinal tant il lui est devenu habituel, mais toujours empreint de tendresse. Thranduil le voit. Ses yeux verts délaissent sa lointaine cousine pour croiser ceux du semi-Elfe. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans son regard couleur forêt. Quelque chose de trouble, d’insaisissable, qui met Elrond mal à l’aise et lui fait baisser la tête vers le panier de fruits. Il attrape un abricot séché pour se donner une contenance et serre la main de Celebrían un peu plus fort. En face de lui, Thranduil se sert un verre de vin.  


Quelques minutes s’écoulent, puis Celeborn commence à interroger le Roi-Elfe sur l’évolution de la situation à Mirkwood. Thranduil hausse une épaule désabusée et répond par des banalités. Il n’a pas besoin de le dire pour que chacun comprenne que l’ombre de Dol Guldur s’est encore épaissie, et qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire pour l’empêcher. Un pli soucieux barre son front alors qu’il prend une gorgée de Dorwinion. Il n’ajoute pas un mot.  


Le sujet est tabou.  


C’est Galadriel qui relance la conversation, l’orientant dans une direction plus joyeuse. Elle énumère avec sa fille les magnifiques présents qui seront offerts aux enfants le lendemain et évoque les nombreux Solstices passés, rappelant à tous les souvenirs d’anciens jours plus heureux. Du temps où Celebrían déchirait ses robes en grimpant dans les arbres, où Elrond n’avait pas encore l’air si solennel et si ennuyeux, où Thranduil essayait de battre le record du plus grand Elfe de neige –désormais détenu par Elladan et Elrohir. Chacun sourit à ses mots et tous les regards se tournent vers la petite fenêtre, derrière laquelle les flocons blancs dansent en tourbillonnant.  


Galadriel reste un moment silencieuse avant de proposer à Celebrían de venir se promener avec elle dans la cité enneigée, comme lorsqu’elle était petite. Elle accepte en riant, se penche vers son époux, écarte ses cheveux sombres et dépose du bout des lèvres un baiser sur sa joue. Elrond la laisse faire, la regarde se lever en lui souriant. Il lui a donné sa vie. Elle est sa vie. Il retient sa main un instant avant de la laisser partir.  


Et il sent le regard de Thranduil sur lui. Il le sent presque comme s’il le brûlait.  


Tandis que son regard gris est fixé sur la porte que Celebrían vient de refermer, le guérisseur voit du coin de l’œil Thranduil se servir un autre verre. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Celeborn non plus.  


Le seigneur des Galadhrims reste quelques temps pour parler avec eux, mais le fils d’Oropher ne dit plus rien et celui d’Eärendil répond par monosyllabes. Le silence retombe, léger comme un flocon. Celeborn trouve encore quelques mots à dire et Elrond lui répond poliment, sans réaliser qu’il n’a rien écouté. Thranduil ne le regarde plus. Il est perdu dans la danse muette des flocons de neige, au-dehors. Il ne cille pas lorsque trois coups discrets sont frappés à la porte et qu’Haldir entre dans l’étude de Celeborn pour y chercher ce dernier, pas plus que lorsque la porte se referme sur les deux Elfes du Bois Doré. Elrond est prêt à parier que le roi Sindar ne s’est pas rendu compte du départ de son parent, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l’est. A quoi peut-il donc bien songer ? A sa forêt dévorée par l’obscurité ? A son peuple contraint de migrer toujours plus au nord pour survivre ? A sa femme emportée par les ténèbres depuis les premiers jours de Dol Guldur ? A ses fils qu’il craint peut-être de ne pas pouvoir protéger ? Ou à… autre chose ? Elrond n’en sait rien. Il ne veut pas le savoir.  


Soudain, Thranduil se lève et s’approche de la petite lucarne, son verre à la main. Sa démarche n’est pas aussi assurée que d’ordinaire. Elrond le regarde se servir un énième verre, le boire, se retourner lentement, s’appuyer contre la desserte placée devant la fenêtre. Et se servir un autre verre. L’Elfe blond reste un instant immobile, plongé dans la contemplation du liquide vermillon entre ses doigts, puis il lève la tête vers le semi-Elfe.  


Leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux de Thranduil sont verts, vert forêt. Ou vert émeraude. Ou vert jade. Rendu brillants par l’alcool et par autre chose, qu’Elrond ne voit pas. Qu’il ne veut pas voir. Le Roi-Elfe a la peau blanche, trop blanche peut-être, à force de vivre dans des cavernes ou sous les sombres ramures de Mirkwood, privé de la caresse du soleil. Ses yeux sont cernés d’un trait violacé, presque noir. Sans doute dû à un manque de sommeil. Trop de dangers. Trop d’angoisses. Trop de ténèbres. Et seul pour les affronter. Ses lèvres sont pleines et boudeuses, teintées de rouge par le vin. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque dorés, tombent en ondulant sur son front et ses épaules. Il ne porte pas la couronne de sa charge. Sous son lourd manteau de monarque se devine sa svelte silhouette d’Elfe sauvage. Svelte. Pas frêle. Sa main gauche est couverte par la manche de sa robe. L’autre, ornée de plusieurs anneaux, tient son verre sans trembler. Il a de longs doigts blancs et fins, des doigts qui ne sont pas fait pour tenir une épée ou un sceptre. Elrond a toujours trouvé que Thranduil a des mains de femme.  


Il est beau.  


Il est beau, et Elrond n’a pas le droit de le penser.  


Le guérisseur détourne le regard le premier. Mais il devine le mouvement de Thranduil portant son verre à ses lèvres.  


« Vous buvez trop, aranen. »  


Pas de réponse.  


Cela, Thranduil le sait. Il le sait depuis longtemps. Et il ne s’en soucie guère. Il boit la moitié de son verre et le pose sur la desserte à laquelle il se retient. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Elrond. L’alcool les fait briller sans les voiler. Et Elrond a le sentiment que ce regard va finir par le brûler réellement.  


Il le brûle déjà à l’intérieur.  


« Si c’est là la seule chose que vous êtes capable de remarquer, Peredhel, vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire. »  


Sa voix se veut assurée, cassante, comme d’ordinaire. La voix du roi autoritaire, violent et irascible, la voix du fils d’Oropher. Mais elle est trop basse, trop lasse : il a déjà rendu les armes. Ses yeux rivés à ceux du Noldor sont ardents, mais il n’espère plus.  


Elrond se lève et soutient son regard.  


Il sait ce que Thranduil veut dire. Il sait ce qu’il n’ose plus attendre, ce qu’il n’ose plus espérer. Il le sait, mais il refuse d’y penser. Il ne peut pas y penser.  


Il n’en a pas le droit.  


Il ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il ne dira jamais rien. Et Thranduil attendra en vain. Ils le savent tous les deux. Alors Thranduil baisse les yeux. Résigné. Il reprend son verre, le vide. Relève la tête, semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, hésite, se ravise. Se mord les lèvres. Une lueur vacillante mais déterminée brille soudain dans son regard couleur forêt. Il se détache de sa desserte et avance d’un pas vers le maître de Fondcombe. Elrond sait ce qu’il va faire. Et il sait qu’il devrait l’en empêcher. L’arrêter. Sortir. Il ne fait rien. Il ne dit rien. Son cœur bat plus vite, ses mains sont moites. Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi.  


Il n’en a pas le droit.  


Les yeux de Thranduil sont faits d’émeraudes pures ou de jades émaillés, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Ses cheveux sont d’or et sa peau de porcelaine. Dehors, il neige. Tout est silencieux. On croirait presque que le monde a cessé de tourner pour retenir sa respiration, retenir le temps. Thranduil est beau. Il avance encore.  


Elrond ne fera ni ne dira rien, quoiqu’il advienne.  


Des bruits de pas et de voix retentissent tout à coup dans le couloir, derrière la porte. Des voix de femmes. Thranduil se fige. Son regard s’arrache à celui d’Elrond alors qu’il se retourne pour reprendre sa place contre la fenêtre. Celebrían et Galadriel entrent dans la pièce. Elles rient. Galadriel cherche Celeborn, Celebrían s’approche d’Elrond qui lui sourit le plus naturellement possible. Elle lui rend son sourire et le semi-Elfe lutte pour que le sien ne disparaisse pas.  


Celebrían est belle. Elle est sa vie. Il lui a donné sa vie.  


Mais Celebrían a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond pâle.  


Elle prend la main de son époux, lui parle de neige et de nuit, de promenade et de forêt. Elrond l’écoute à moitié avant de la faire taire d’un doigt sur les lèvres. La dame de Fondcombe glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et Galadriel quitte la pièce en souriant d’un air entendu. Celebrían ferme les yeux. Elrond sait qu’elle attend qu’il l’embrasse, mais il ne veut pas le faire. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.  


Pas devant Thranduil.  


Son regard gris croise celui, émeraude, du Roi-Elfe. Il ne brille plus, il ne brûle plus. Il est glacé. Thranduil se ressert un verre de vin. Elrond prend sa femme par la taille pour l'entraîner hors de la salle. Il lui glisse un mot à l’oreille, elle rit et quitte l’étude de son père. Elrond s’arrête sur le pas de la porte. Celebrían l’appelle du bout du couloir où elle est déjà rendue. Il lui répond par un geste de la main, se retourne une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.  


Thranduil a fermé les yeux. Appuyé sur sa desserte, il vide son verre d’une traite.  


Elrond ne dit rien. Il ne regrette rien.  


Il n’en a pas le droit.  


Thranduil a fini son verre. Il laisse sa main retomber lentement.  


Elrond ne dira jamais rien. Personne ne comprendrait.  


Il referme la porte.  


Et croit entendre un bruit de verre brisé alors qu'il s'éloigne en silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Je le trouve bizarre, ce texte. Il ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j’ai l’habitude d’écrire. Tant pis.  
> Juste pour info, il me semble que Fîngwedh signifie "lien tressé", ou un truc du même genre. Pourquoi le titre en anglais ? Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. : )


End file.
